Awards and a Ring
by Tr8rT00per
Summary: This is another one shot to pair with my existing story A Green Eyed Devil and a Blue Eyed Angel. This is what happened directly before and after the Grammys! Let me know what you think!


**Hi everyone! Here is another one shot for my story The Green Eyed Devil and the Blue Eyed Angel. I only have about one, maybe two more of these. I'm trying to work on my new story but I'm hitting a bit of a brain freeze so I don't know how long that is gonna take. Hope you guys like this one though!**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.**

* * *

Marley sat next to Sebastian as they pulled up to the red carpet for the Grammy Awards. She grabbed his hand and squealed in excitement as she spotted a few of her favorite artists.

"Oh my god," She said. "This is incredible!"

"A little nerve wracking." Sebastian muttered looking out at the famous producers and recording artists.

Marley looked at him, smiling a little as she hadn't seen him this nervous in a while. "Hey, look at me." She said facing him. "You deserve to be out there with them. You're amazing and the record that you put so much of your time and effort into has been a groundbreaking album." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "And I am so proud of you. Now get out there and show them the man I know my fiancé is."

Sebastian grinned at the term fiancé and kissed her quickly. He got out of the car first and helped her out, unable to stop himself from looking over her quickly in the form fitting red dress she had on.

When they finally reached the beginning of the photographers, they were immediately blinded by the cameras going off. A lot of people already knew Marley from her Tony award win and her contribution to the album, but Sebastian had quickly gained a lot of attention when word got out exactly how much he had played a part in the album and the praise that he got from the artist and his boss.

It was a little confusing to have all these people shouting at you, telling you where to look, and calling your name, but it was kind of exciting.

They were guided around the carpet, taking pictures, shaking hands, and being guided to the reporters. Sebastian had her right hand in his left as they were ushered forward to take a group photo, Marley raised her left hand with her cell phone to take a panorama shot of the wall of cameras, not thinking about what was on her left hand.

There was a murmuring and more pictures were being frantically taken and they were moved along.

They were pushed to their first correspondent, the second, and on until the fifth correspondent that she realized what the extra pictures were about.

Marley had moved to Sebastian's right side so he could be closer to the correspondent, her hand held in his.

"So, I have to ask." The woman who was interviewing said with a big smile. "You guys are doing a good job of hiding it right now, but I'm hearing there is a certain accessory on your finger Marley that they got a quick peak at down the line."

Marley looked up at Sebastian and he just shrugged, indicating it was her choice. "Yeah." She said smiling. They were going to find out soon anyways. "This is an exclusive too, our parents and a few friends have seen this so far." She let go of his hand to show off the ring. It was a white gold ring with seven stones, 3 diamonds and 4 sapphires, alternately set in the band.

"Oh my goodness!" The correspondent said gushing over it. "That is gorgeous!"

"Not as much as the girl wearing it." Sebastian said softly to Marley who blushed but smiled, kind of hiding in his shoulder.

"Can you tell us any details of how the proposal down?" The correspondent asked.

Sebastian took over this one. "Well, the details we really want to keep for ourselves." He said. "I can tell you it was spontaneous. I didn't intend for it to happen when it did."

Marley looked up at him. "You never told me when you were gonna do it." She said.

"Well, if we won tonight, asking on stage would have been a good moment." He said laughing.

Marley laughed. "I think I would have passed out if you had done that to me." She said.

The correspondent seemed to just be happy letting them talk for a minute, but they had to move on. "Well congratulations to you both." She said. "Just before you go, any new things that we should look for with either of you?"

"Nothing for me that I can announce yet." Sebastian said. "But Marley has a new show going in to workshop later this week."

Marley smiled. "Yeah. A huge shout out to the man leading the charge on this one, Mr. Jesse St. James who has a great vision for what's coming. And an extra big shout out to our leading lady Ms. Rachel Berry, who is just amazing to work with. I'm so excited for the performances you are going to be seeing from here." She said.

"Well, I for one cannot wait for the show." The correspondent said. "I can tell you we're all dying in anticipation for it."

"Thank you." Marley said smiling.

"Good luck tonight." The correspondent said to Sebastian.

"Thank you." He said and they were moved on.

Marley was swarmed by people at the after party wanting to look at the ring and after seeing the apparently live broadcast, her phone was blowing up about the ring. Sebastian had to give her his phone to put in her clutch cause it wouldn't stop going off either.

However, she was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice she recognized. She spun around to see Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany standing there with smiles.

"Oh my god!" Marley cried immediately pulling them in to a hug. "I didn't know you guys were here! That performance was amazing tonight! You guys killed it!"

"Thank you." Mercedes said returning the hug as Sebastian walked up. "We couldn't get over to you guys at the ceremony or on the carpet. We've been seeing a lot of pictures of that ring though."

Marley held up her hand for the three to see, covering her face with her other hand in feigned embarrassment.

"Not bad Smythe." Santana said looking at the ring.

"Thank you Lopez." Sebastian said. "Congratulations on your guys win tonight. One of the best songs I've heard in a decade."

"Thanks." Santana said.

As the night went on, there was a lot of dancing, drinking, and more than enough music. As Marley finished a dance with Brittany, she went to get a bottle of water and noticed Sebastian talking seriously with Santana and Mercedes near the back of the room.

As they left the party and got into the car the record label had given them for the night, Marley looked at him. "What was all that about with Mercedes and Santana?" She asked.

Sebastian smiled. "I hope the beginning of a very good thing." He said pulling her into his arms. "You know your and my project?"

She nodded.

"What would you say to a little more star power being added to the mix?" He asked.

Marley grinned, now excited about the potential for a musical reunion. "I think this will be fun."


End file.
